Most cancer patients are treated in community general hospitals where their care is integrated with that of other medical and surgical patients. Increasing empirical and scientific evidence suggests the value of hospital-based psychosocial support programs to help patients better tolerate the stress of cancer illness and treatment through increased ability to participate in their own care and decreased emotional distress. Such programs range from development of staff education projects, individual and group counseling and family support techniques to volunteer and self-help organizations. The aim of this project is to promote, by means of a workshop-tutorial consultation model, the development of psychosocial support programs for cancer patients at community general hospitals associated wtth Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (Regional Network Hospitals) by the following plan: 1) during years 1 and 2, a Memorial Hospital multidiscipline consultant group will develop educational materials on support programs and techniques adaptable for use by the various disciplines involved in cancer patient care; 2) key staff members will be identified at 5 of the consortium hospitals who are interested in and capable of developing psychosocial progrmas related to their discipline within their institutions; 3) consortium staff members will be brought together for a workshop and flexible tutorial by the Memorial Consultant group for review of problems and psychosocial intervention modalities in cancer care; 4) caonsortium staff with the aid of the consultant group, will plan appropriate psychosocial programs to implement at their own Hospitals; 5) the consultant group will offer continuing and ongoing liaison-consultation to the staff members in the implementation and evaluation of their new programs; 6) Evaluation of the workshop-consultation model, itself will be carried out at each step. The model, incorporating revisions, will be offered to staff from 5 additional consortium hospitals in the 3rd year and in the 4th year will be tested for use as a model program available on an annual basis thereafter to interested participants upon application from other institutions both locally and nationally.